Waylane
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Athkatla Slums: near The Planar Sphere (AR0400 – 491.977) |relationships = |quests = |level = 5 |hit_points = 26 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons + Large Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = Pick Pockets: 40 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 12 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |breath = 15 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = WAYLANE |race_script = GPUSE |general_script = NOPOTION |default_script = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 300 |gold = 0 |items = * Leather Armor * Short Sword *Potion of Invisibility *Random treasure (RNDTRE02) |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = WAYLANE.cre |store_code = }} Waylane is a thief you can find in the Athkatla Slums. He wants to sell you for a fine sphere he robbed. If you ask him to specify what is it, he will give up. If you accept, you will only lose your money. Involvement Waylane will with a certain randomness directly address specific companions if he notices them, and only speak with Gorion's Ward if none of them is currently in the party, visible to him or can for other reasons not being talked to. Jaheira If Waylane spots e.g. Jaheira: :Waylane: "You! Hey you! Elf lady with the curly hair!" :Jaheira: "I take it I am the one being addressed here?" :Waylane: "Yes, you! See this mighty fine sphere here? You can have it for your very own for a mere 500 gold pieces! What do you say?" :Jaheira: "I would say you are a fool trying to sell something you do not own and a wastrel attempting to take advantage of the innocent." :Waylane: "Yes, well... er... 200 gold pieces?" :Jaheira: "It is because of dirt such as you that I do not like coming to the city. Do not speak to me again, criminal." Jan If Waylane spots e.g. Jan: :Waylane: "You! Hey you! Gnome!" :Jan: "Well, in some places that wouldn't narrow things down much. I take it, however, that you are bellowing at me, good sir." :Waylane: "Yes, you! See this mighty fine sphere here? You can have it for your very own for a mere 500 gold pieces! What do you say?" :Jan: "I'd say you remind me of my cousin Rintin. Grew the largest turnip one summer, larger than a house, almost. Well... larger than his house, at any rate. He sold the whole turnip to six different people. One of them a wizard, if I remember, who thought the turnip would make a wonderful component for a lich spell. All six of them arrived one day, and poor Rintin couldn't even pull it out of the ground. Went purple from exhaustion... which actually disguised him rather well in front of the turnip. They saw him anyway. Divided poor Rintin up into six portions, they did. Sad story. Unless you're the turnip." :Waylane: "Er... ummm... You! You over there! No, not the gnome... you!" Minsc If Waylane spots e.g. Minsc: :Waylane: "Hey! Hey, you there! Fella with the painted head!" :Minsc: "Yes? You talking to Minsc?" :Waylane: "Yes, you! See this mighty fine sphere here? You can have it for your very own for a mere 500 gold pieces! What do you say?" :Minsc: "Boo says such a sphere will not fit into my pocket. If I can't carry it with me, it's just not a good buy." :Waylane: "Oh, er... the lil fella says all that, does he?" :Minsc: "Yes indeed. Boo is exceptionally smart for a hamster. Smarter than all the hucksters in Calimshan." :Waylane: "I see. What else does he say?" :Minsc: "He mutters occasionally about fellow hamsters that will kill you all, but he is just moody, so don't worry. See how he glares? Shhh, we should leave him be." Nalia If Waylane spots e.g. Nalia: :Waylane: "Hey! You there! The pretty young lady in the hood!" :Nalia: "Pretty...? You don't mean me, do you?" :Waylane: "Yes, you! See this mighty fine sphere here? You can have it for your very own for a mere 500 gold pieces! What do you say?" :Nalia: "I'd say you're a pathetic man who should seriously consider finding some honest work for once. Honestly... who do you expect to fall for that line?" : : : Neera If Waylane spots e.g. Neera: :Waylane: "Hey! You there! Pinky!" :Neera: "Are you calling me Pinky?" :Waylane: "Seemed appropriate. C'mere. You see this sphere here? Nice, eh? 500 gold pieces and it's yours." :Neera: "Give me 500 gold pieces and I'll forget you called me Pinky." :Waylane: "C'mon, Pinky, don't be like that. I'll give you the sphere for 400 gold because you've got great hair." :Neera: "You really like my hair?" :Waylane: "I do, I do. And you know what I'd like even more? To put this sphere into the hands of someone with hair as great as yours. 350 gold. What do you say?" :Neera: "I say thanks for the compliment. Good bye." Valygar If Waylane spots e.g. Valygar: :Waylane: "Hey! Hey you there! Fella in the black leather!" :Valygar: "I take it you are speaking to me?" :Waylane: "Yes, you! See this mighty fine sphere here? You can have it for your very own for a mere 500 gold pieces! What do you say?" :Valygar: "I'd say you're selling it far too cheaply." :Waylane: "You... er... you think so? Too cheap?" :Valygar: "Of course. Look at the construction. The sheer size. You could fit an army in there, almost. Like a castle." :Waylane: "Say... you are right, sir! From now on, the asking price is 10,000 gold pieces!" :Valygar: "Good show! I can see your salesmanship skills are most excellent." :Waylane: "Thank you! For a fella who looks like a ruffian, ye're pretty bright, I'd say!" :Valygar: "Me? Actually, I can't even remember the last time someone cheated ME out of anything." Category:Image needed